


Mr. Brightside

by andprosper



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andprosper/pseuds/andprosper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song!fic written using “Mr. Brightside” by the Killers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Brightside

Jim Kirk was coming out of his cage, at least mentally. He was sitting on the bridge of the Enterprise, glancing briefly at the empty science station. It wasn’t his first officer’s shift, for which Jim was relieved. He’d been avoiding the Vulcan for several days now and he felt like his mood was improving – at least he could look at the station without wanting to smash every piece of it. In other words: he’d been doing just fine.

It was all his fault. He had never been able to hold onto something good for anything length of time. The problem was he wanted it all. He couldn’t settle with his share – he had to have everything. He pushed himself up from his chair and disappeared into the belly of the Enterprise.

It started out with a kiss. “How did it end up like this?” He mumbled to himself as he wandered through an empty engineering deck. “It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss.” He shouldn’t have kissed Spock. He knew it was a bad idea even as he was doing it, but it was those damned foreign dignitaries forcing them to do it. He could have refused, but how could he explain to Starfleet that they had lost a vital trade post because he wouldn’t kiss his first officer. As soon as his lips had touched Spock’s, Jim had become obsessed.

But Spock was with Uhura.

Jim leaned against a wall and dug his fingernails into his scalp to fight off drowsiness. He hadn’t been able to sleep for days – laying awake at night coming up with some sort of plan to either combat his feelings for Spock or seduce the Vulcan. The latter was highly unlikely. Jim heard some talking coming through the vent and looked around the room. He found a chair and stood on it to look through the vent.

He immediately wished he hadn’t. The occupants of the adjacent room were Spock and Uhura. They were sitting on the bed and Uhura’s lips were melded with Spock’s.

Jim felt sick to his stomach.

This had to stop. He couldn’t continue doing this to himself. The imagined chemistry with Spock was all in his head…it had to be. He dared to look again, but Uhura was touching his chest now. Jim gritted his teeth tightly and tried to tell himself there was nothing between him and Spock.

The kiss had meant nothing – at least to Spock. He was taking off her dress now. Spock could let it go, why couldn’t he?

Jim finally had to tear his gaze away and closed his eyes. It was killing him. Jealousy flared in the pit of his stomach, creeping into his chest and through his limbs. He fell against the wall and slumped down into the chair.

He didn’t know how long he had sat there, but he finally reappeared on the bridge, Spock close on his heels, mumbling some half-assed excuse before taking his station. He watching Spock for a long moment as the Vulcan smoothed his uniform.

This was just the price he paid. Destiny had made him want anything he couldn’t have, and, yet, he continued to want. He told himself over and over that the kiss meant nothing, but his stomach still jumped at the thought of seeing Spock. He’d never felt like this for someone before.

“I never...”


End file.
